Sickness
by chris-3407
Summary: part 2 up! Duo eats so much and weights so little. How? well here is my twisted little theory.
1. sickness

Blame the idea of this story fully on heath class and my friend Nicole. Unless of course you like the story, then THANK me! I can't give any warning since I know stuff as I write, but it might, Might be a death fic. and most likely bad language. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea to write a gundam story is based on stuff I learned in Health class. So do sue unless you want my Heath Class. And I dare you to take it! hehehe. Sickness by chris_3407 The day had been dark and dreary, raining on and off again and again. When Duo finally awoke it was raining. He lifted his head off his violet pillow and pushed his black sheets aside. Sitting up he stretched his bare body out. Once he was standing, he glanced over at his roommate's alarm clock. 6:05 it read. 'Dammit I got to stop this getting up early thing.' He thought as he strolled to the kitchen area. Before he entered he peeked in on his roommate to see if they were still sleeping. 'Still sleeping I see. Well, that's just great. Now who is gonna cook breakfast.' Duo wondered. He had been hungry since the minute he had woken up. Not even daring to cook something on his own he grabbed his coat (and obviously his shoes) and walked out the door without bothering to get dressed. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest restaurant, since it 'was ' raining. He only had to run a couple of blocks before reaching a Denny's. (I ate there like, once) Once inside he found his 'usual' table. "Hey, again." said a waitress as she walked up to Duo, already writing something down on her notepad. "Do you want anything to go with you usual today?" "Hi, Debbie, and no just the usual is fine." Duo said with a wide grin. Debbie grinned back and walked off to take care of his order. Duo laid his arms and head down on the table. The only thing that was keeping him from falling asleep was his growing hunger. But even that didn't stop him from dozing off, a little. He was stirred awake when Debbie started shaking him. (which is why he was 'stirred ' awake, ya) He looked up to his food in her hand. She placed it down on the table then sat down across from him. Since it was so early on a Monday, the place wasn't really busy. "So how many hours did you sleep this time? Debbie asked. Duo and herself met like this at least three times a week, trying to make her way in Hollywood, she worked the night shift. So she usual caught Duo on her last working hour. They had seen each other so many time but still knew so little about him. What she 'did ' know was that he was in the war and was paid enough war money that he didn't have to work for a very long time. He was at the moment sharing an apartment with a friend of his from the war, and every time his friend wasn't up early enough to make him breakfast, Duo would come here. "Four hours." Duo replied. "Four hours! Baby cakes, you need to rest. No offense or anything but you look awful, (Duo look awful, impossibe, hehe) and do you realize you walked over here in the ran, dressed in boxers and a coat!?" Debbie had seen him come in in his PJ's before but this was a little to much for a guy that just wanted breakfast. "Ya, I realize, and am cold so you mind getting me some coffee, sugar pie." Duo said as he began to gobble down his breakfast. (for a better picture, I will tell you, the restaurant is like a dinner, Jutbox and all, and he is eating the Triple B, Triple Breakfast, which I just made up. It contain three pancakes, three eggs, three pieces of toast, and three pieces of bacon.) Duo ate his meal and when Debbie returned with his coffee the two chatted a little. Mainly about Debbie's acting/singing career. Duo didn't know anything about acting so he enjoyed listening to her talk about auditions and whatnot. He ate all he food, and drank all his coffee and orange juice. (that came with the meal) He paid Debbie and they said their good-byes. Once outside again he looked around. It had stopped raining and the sun was coming up. More people were out on the street. He pulled his coat closer to him. 'you just couldn't wait to eat huh, great, now look what you did fatty, your wet cold and practically naked for all the world to see your fatness.' Duo's evil half said to him. He looked down at himself and saw the round bulge that was his stomach.' That's only because I just ate.' the good half of Duo said. (everyone has a good voice, bad, evil voice right? or is that just me?) That's not what 'he'' thinks. 'He' thinks your a fat cow, 'he' even said so. You know it. You heard it. You need to 'fix ' yourself to prove 'him' wrong. Fix yourself Duo, fix yourself, fix yourself.' The evil half kept saying. Duo couldn't deny that some of what it said was true. He was called fat before, but that was just a joke right. Duo looked down at his stomach again. That same huge ball, that he had seen many times before. But he had just eaten. 'Fix yourself up, prove 'him' wrong, get rid of that food and be skinny again.' The evil half said. Duo looked to the good half for advice. 'Getting rid of the food would get you skinny again and would prove 'him ' wrong.' It said. That settled it. Duo was on his way home. Once in his home sweet home he hung his coat up, then walked into the bathroom. He had walked the whole way home too. After eating he was too stuffed to run. He prepared himself to meet the toilet head on. He laid a towel around it, a place to put his hands, and to wipe up his mouth. Ran the sink water to drown out any sounds he made. Though he was a fairly quiet puker. He got down on he hands and knees. The smell of the toilet filling his nostrils. The smell alone was all he needed. (Before you puke have you actually smelled the toilet, go smell it and see what I mean. hehehe) Soon all he had just eaten in the last hour that didn't have time to digest, came back. Of course you couldn't tell the difference from the pancakes to the bacon. (Am I making anyone hungry? hehe) it all was one big chunky, brown mush. The the mush started to move in a circular motion as it was flushed down the toilet. Duo wiped his mouth of all evidence. 'Last time, was suppose to be the last time' Duo thought (good, bad, he was the guy with a thought). Last time was the last time, for all the crazy thoughts of him being fat, according to the scale in the house, he wasn't 'that' fat. So why did he find himself at that 'god dam' toilet again. Duo lost all train of thought as he moved into auto pilot. He brushed his teeth, used mouth wash, showered, dried, brushed and braided his hair. By the time all this was done an hour had past. (If he showers like me...in this story he does) Walking out of the bathroom he heard noises in the kitchen. His roommate was up. Author note: So what do you think. I don't know who his roommate is yet, that why I left out a name and if it was a boy or girl. Any ideas? I also don't know what kind of love life Duo should get? All I am sure about is who called him fat. For you to know you gotta wait. hehehe. Review please, all kinds welcomed. 


	2. arrangements

Hey sorry it took sooo long but I have been really busy and to add to my terrible life my Grandpa passed away. But on a happy note I am in a mood to write, Plus tomorrow is PJ's day in school for pride week so that is something to look forward to! Might be a death fic. And most likely bad language. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea to write a gundam story is based on stuff I learned in Health class. So do sue unless you want my Heath Class. And I dare you to take it! hehehe. Sickness by chris_3407 Heero was lost in his own thoughts in the kitchen so he didn't hear Duo enter. His back was to Duo and he was scrambling eggs at the moment. Duo watch him in the doorway for a couple of minutes. He watch as his butt swayed as his are mixed the eggs up. He tried very hard not to laugh as he made he way to the other side of the kitchen. Heero, like I said, was deep in his own thoughts but his thoughts were based on his violet eyed baby. Duo had gotten up early again this morning. He had again snuck out of the house. Heero wasn't stupid. He had picked up on the act the first time Duo had tried it. Heero had followed him all the way to a Dinner. Duo ate breakfast there and then came home. He would do this a couple of times of week. But the last couple of times that Heero had tagged along he found something he didn't like. Duo was eating with some waitress. At first he thought nothing of it, but after that first time, Duo continued eating with her every time he went there. Yet even eating with some girl wasn't the thing that got to Heero. It was the plan fact Duo didn't tell him about any of it. He keep it all a secret. Well not the going out part. But he never told Heero anything about this 'friend' he meets or why he really even goes there. Heero started stirring the eggs he just cracked, preparing to make an omelet. 'Why is he keeping secrets from me now. And why did he begin doing this the night after we...' Heero thoughts were cut off by warm arms wrapping around his waist and Duo's head landing on his shoulder. Heero stop stirring and the two stayed like that for a couple moments. (Kadack moment!) Duo mumbles 'morning' then kisses Heero's neck softly and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Duo sat down and looked up at Heero. He knew what was coming next. The talk. This is how it went, with Heero always going first. (This refers to where Duo was this morning) memory of converse of the past "Where?" "Same place." "What for?" "Food, and coffee." "And?" This 'and' had always confused Duo caused he never figure out what else Heero wanted him to say to that. "Nothing." "Still hungry?" "No, thank you." Heero would grow silent after that then when he would sit to eat they both acted as if nothing happen and start chatting about all sorts of stuff. End memory "Duo?" Duo was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He stared right into Heero's deep sea blue eyes and gave him a 'what' look. "I asked you where." Heero stated. Duo then cast his eyes down the back up to Heero. "Where?" "Same place." "What for?" "Food, and coffee." "And?" "Nothing." "Why?" "No, thank y... What?" This was different. Why? Why what? "Why what?" Duo asked fully confused. "Why do you keep leaving?" Heero asked. "And don't say, food, or that you didn't want to wake me up." As he sat down with his now omelet. "Well?" But before Duo could try to come up with an answer the phone rang. Duo jumped up and grabbed the phone ready to praise whoever was on the other line. "Hello?"...Oh Hey Quat...Ya I didn't forget...you bet we'll be there... seven o'clock, sure thing...you to, bye." Duo hung the phone back up. "That was Quatre reminding us of the dinner thing he is holding tonight. It's a good thing too because I completely forgot. But hey, Quat's place is great. Plus he said seven which usually leads to sleeping over at his place. Which includes the best hot tub/bath tub that I will be using tonight. hehe." Duo said with a grin. He was hoping the change in subject would make Heero forget of their earlier conversation. It seemed to have worked. "Yeah, I am almost done playing GTA: Vice City, on Quat's PS2." Heero stated. After that they starting chatting and laughing, just like Duo had hoped they would. (Should I stop here or keep going, I have to shower and I will have to continue after school, but by the time you read this you won't know the difference.) (Ok shower done lets see how much I get done.) In Quatre's home Later that evening (The Dinner) Heero's view Duo and I walked in to Quatre's house at around seven. We were first greeted by one of Quat's servants but then Quatre, himself, came rushing to the door. He still had some magazine he must of been reading in his hand. He hid it behind his back before I could read the title, but I guess Duo had gotten a good look because he tackled Quat saying.' Don't hide it Q-man, but please share with the classroom." Quat being as small as he is he slipped though Duo grasp and started running out of the room. "I'll be right back." He yelled but Duo was right behind him and the two disappeared into the other room. I had wanted to talk with Quatre alone but I guess it would have to wait. I entered the living room area to see Trowa and Wufei there. They were on the PS2 playing Tekken four. The screen said Wufei was a character named Yoshimitsu and Trowa was Law. I watched as Trowa kept beating Wufei by making his character do a back flip kick thing. (I don't know the name.) "At least do a different attack Barton, your cheating this way." Wufei wined. Yes he wined. "Stop making up excuses for losing Chang, there is no way to cheat in this game and you know it." Trowa said as he beat Wufei in another round. "Sure you can." Another fight round started and Wufei put his controller down. Trowa or Law I should say stared hitting Yoshi. But the hits had no effects. (If you have ever play any of the Tekken game you know what I mean.) "Cheater." Trowa said. "I thought you said you couldn't cheat in this game." Fei mocked Trowa, while saying it. This kind of thing continued until a very red - in - the - face Quatre entered saying it was dinner time. Author note: I am ending the chapter here but I can't load till morning. Bedtime. Very sleeping. Must stop Typin....ZZZzzz...zzz..WAIT! leave a review please, thank you. ZZZzzz......zzz... hehehe. 


End file.
